Mirror
by xinchu
Summary: now SIX drabbles. kuroro, killua and kurapika are all covered. REVIEWS very much wanted :
1. Mirror

He sometimes looked himself over quickly in the mirror. Nothing serious. Just a glance that would confirm that everything was where it was supposed to be.

That was before he met Gon, Kurapika and Leorio.

Now he would glance into their eyes, and see them putting their entire trust into him. They believed in him. They saw him, not like meat being surveyed like his mother did, not like they were testing his worth.

And sometimes when he would think about them, their group, he would wonder why he trusted them. Doubts would arise. Perhaps they would desert him. They would all go their separate ways. They would have to be taken care of soon, before they first stabbed him in the back. He would fall into the old way of thinking about life, trusting no one, relying only on himself, sacrificing all others.

But one glance at them again would quickly dispel any thought that they were traitors, and desires to get rid of them.

One glance told him that everything was where it was supposed to be.


	2. Family

**A/N: my second drabble. I said that this would only be one drabble, but I decided that two is a better numberenjoy—written in a far smaller time span than the first, quality may be worse. Not sure. Thanks to ALL of my reviewers---THANK YOU SO MUCH! This is another perspective of Killua, told from Illumi's view. **

**I will try and attempt to write any request you reviewers make, although I will only choose one or two to publish please request! Although, pure crack will not be written very well. Songfics will not work unless you provide me with lyrics. Thank you!**

Did I ever tell you the story about a boy? A very young boy, only twelve, with beautiful hair—such perfect white hair, although uncommon.

Yes, yes he was a unique boy, brought up in the family of Zoldeyck. Perhaps if he had not been brought up there, this story would be different. Maybe he would only be a simple country boy, or a dentist. Maybe he would end up the same. Fate works in funny ways.

The boy met some other boys—you know how they 'bond' so quickly. Caught up in his own little dream of having a real life, such a silly pitiful dream. Because, you see, he was a Zoldeyck, and once a Zoldeyck, always a Zoldeyck. He cannot change his fate. He is a Zoldeyck, he is an assassin, he, caught up in his own little dream life, will find that one day, the ugly truth will face him and he will be the inevitable. A Zoldeyck.

His foolish little friends, Gon, that blonde one, the doctor, perhaps they know this. Why do they still insist upon staying with him, filling his head with foolish nonsense? Why do they insist upon wasting time, time that is so precious? Ahh…but he is growing, yes, the boy is only growing, and soon he will realize…

I know this, and I will patiently wait for Killua to come back and be a Zoldeyck once again. For I am his brother. And family is, no matter how you deny it, closer than your sorry group of friends will ever be.


	3. Kuroro

A/N: thank you reviewers! I wrote one from a genei ryodan's member perspective of Killua, via a request. However…it doesn't really center on him…this is more of a Kuroro drabble, so it is appropriately named Kuroro. I think I'll try my hand at Kurapica as well…By the way…Is Kuroro's eyes black?…I think it is…

Kuroro Lucifer silently stared at the window, his black eyes boring holes through the glass. Sitting elegantly with one leg crossed over the other, his chin resting on his hand as he propped himself on the table with his elbows, he gave off an aura of undeniable beauty. Outside the café in which he was in, the snow fell in quiet, whispering layers as last Christmas Eve shoppers hurried about, dark figurines occasionally illuminated by the street lamps that dotted the sidewalk. There were a few customers about in the café at this ungodly hour; they sat grouped together, whispering accompanied by occasional bouts of sudden laughter. In this painting-like scene, he sat and contemplated his life…Experiences, memories all blended together. No real friends…as for family…

He couldn't remember having a proper family. Perhaps the Genei Ryodan counted as one…He was the father, they all looked to him when a decision was to be made…Pakunoda was the mother or maybe the aunt…subconsciously controlling the group sometimes…Machi was the…oh dear…the…maid? And the visitors that disturbed them during the missions---family trips, he would call them. The visitors irritated him so much…but…not all…

There was that blonde one with his little friends—the green-haired one…the silver haired one…Hmm…they were…Kurapica and Gon and…what was it? He thought, his eyebrows meeting in the middle as he struggled to grasp that memory, a slight frown pulling at his lips. Ki—was it Kira? He was quite sure it was. Yes, their little group had interested Kuroro, he had watched them scurry about with an interest he never showed before. Kurapica had been most amusing, he couldn't recall killing off that one's clan…but there were so many, many killings…mission after mission. Gon was slightly irritating, arousing a feeling of remorse that he had never been so innocent, so cheerful. Kira was intriguing, going against his family. Children like that usually didn't last long, and his family was so proud, like lions guarding their name and honor…he would not last long in the way he wanted to live. Even when Killua fought, Kuroro could spot the bloodlust that clotted his eyes, the gruesome delight he secretly took from each death.

Kuroro moved from his seat at the window, paid the bill and thanked the waitress quietly, not noticing her faint blush the moment he talked to her. A bell hidden somewhere dinged as he left the café, and the last thought that graced his mind before entering the warehouse where the Genei Ryodan's hideout was located was that Killua was really too young to understand it all.


	4. Silence

**A/N: kurapika. Drabble. Enough said. Thanks for reviews! Btw, I tried to make it so kurapika's name wouldn't be mentioned, so you have an idea of what I think he is without his label. but...yeah it kinda sucks.**

**working on killua drabble.  
**

He had imagined it to be more rewarding. A sense of accomplishment, maybe.

Instead, the only thing that he felt was the cold as raindrops slid down the faint outline of his body. Numbing fingers withdrew the chains, they rattled like death-beetles in the walls of his home. Peering through his dripping hair, he eyed the pile of bodies, nothing but lumps of meat taking up space, lying there, exuding red liquid that mixed with the rain to make a sheer pink color.

He exhaled. He needed something to fill up the silence, the heavy blanket over the air. He screamed, ripping through the fabric, but as the scream faded away, the blanket repaired itself and the silence returned. He ran away from them, away, away, away from the silence. The mud clung to his shoes, slowing him, making his steps sluggish. He, already exhausted from the battle, fell slowly, a graceful arch as he slipped in the mud. A puddle lay near him. Glancing into it, he was shocked by his own reflection; blonde hair that glowed white brought out his ruby red eyes, and his mouth opened as blood dribbled out and stained the green grass that cushioned his face. He looked awful.

Blinking wearily, he finally closed his eyes, white lashes fringing and hiding his red eyes. 'I did it. I've killed them all. I had my revenge.' He whispered to the wind, and she bent her body around his huddled form, blowing his hair in little tufts. 'See you, Gon, on the other side…' he smiled and was still.

When the farmers found the dead boy the next morning, the pile of bodies giving off a reeking stench, they commented on how sad it was for a boy to die like this in a family suicide. They weren't really uncommon, now and then a family suicide shows up at the side of the road, with a sad note begging someone to tell their story. New York Shin and the area around it was accustomed to death. The farmers shrugged and shook their heads, saying how crazy these families were, and buried him, till all that remained was a small mound of dirt and his last smile in the wind.


	5. includes romance, stupidity, and marysue

A/N: exam week was done, I had a week in between of rest, pure rest…the bliss… and now I am loaded with homework once again. Pity me. Since it is so late, I thought it wouldn't hurt to finish up a small random story that isn't a drabble, but since I don't want to write another story…Either way, I'm going to have dark circles under my eyes and look like crap tomorrow. So really…no difference. Oh and the three schoolgirls? That, my dear, is how not to flirt. Pick one ending to read :p

The first thing Killua wondered, was why was he in a stupid art gallery museum thing in the first place. For heaven's sake, they had charged him 300,000 jennies to enter a room full of doodles on paper in fancy frames and pushy, erratic tourists. Then again, he was a tourist himself. And the only reason Killua had entered was to see one of his old friends that had contacted him.

(Stupid Ending)

Catching sight of a familiar blonde head, he headed towards it eagerly, only to be almost knocked over by a trio of giggling schoolgirls on a field trip. The first one, a bold looking brunette whose highlights looked everything except natural, fluttered her eyelashes at him, while pouting her lips. Killua vaguely thought she looked like a walrus, and firmly tried to push past her. She responded by giggling even harder. The shortest girl, black-haired and overall looking like the type of person whom pushed old ladies over for a seat on a bus, flashed him another smile and announced, "I'm Aphina. Have you been in jail before? Because it's against the law to look that good." The third just stared at him. Just…stared. Killua was by this time extremely irritated.

"Hey! Killua!"

Killua turned to see Kurapika, looking more feminine than ever, and wearing a handsome dark suit, heading towards him through the crowd. The girls turned to look at him, their eyes narrowing a little.

"Sorry girls. That's my girlfriend." Killua announced cheerfully, a sly plan forming in his head. They can't tell Kurapika's a guy…so…

As soon as Kurapika arrived, Killua slung an arm over her shoulder and said.

"Hey Alice. Missed you in the crowd. All ready for the clubs tonight?"

And the three girls left huffily without a word.

"Alice? What? Killua, have you been--"He was cut off by Killua's never ending stream of chatter.

"Ah, nothing, nothing, nothing at all. So why did you call me, is something wrong, did you see Gon, or maybe Leorio, ah, never mind, here he comes now…"

Leorio came over, struggling through a particularly thick group of college students. He grinned and raised a hand in welcome.

"Yo, Killua, Birthday Boy."

Killua faced Leorio, eyes widening in surprise.

"Y-you remembered my birthday?"

"Yeah! Gon's waiting at the restaurant. Let's _go_."

And then Killua gave him a hug blah blah, they went to the restaurant and they lived happily ever after etc. etc.

(Romantic Ending—Kurapika's a girl in this one.)

Catching sight of a familiar blonde head, he headed towards it eagerly, only to be almost knocked over by a trio of giggling schoolgirls on a field trip. The first one, a bold looking brunette whose highlights looked everything except natural, fluttered her eyelashes at him, while pouting her lips. Killua vaguely thought she looked like a walrus, and firmly tried to push past her. She responded by giggling even harder. The shortest girl, black-haired and overall looking like the type of person whom pushed old ladies over for a seat on a bus, flashed him another smile and announced, "I'm Aphina. Have you been in jail before? Because it's against the law to look that good." The third just stared at him. Just…stared. Killua was by this time extremely irritated.

Killua turned around, hoping to shake the girls off, and ended up looking straight into Kurapika's eyes. They glittered like a thousand diamonds, and Killua wondered why after 5 years, it had not changed in luster at all. They were still breathtakingly beautiful. Kurapika let a small delicate smile gently curve her lips, and she said to the girls,

"Killua…I need to talk to you…"And she steered Killua away from them to a small storage room in the back of the gallery.

"So." Kurapika grinned. "What have you been up to?"

"Oh… um. Stuff." Killua was too absorbed in the beauty of Kurapika's face, the gentle smile she had, the soft feminine delicacy there was to the angle of the chin, to really answer.

"Stuff." Kurapika stated matter-of-factly. "That's wonderful."

Blinking, Killua realized what he had just said. Quickly, he hurried to correct himself, stammering and turning the deepest shade of red that contrasted his white hair fantastically.

"I-I mean, you know like, like, the family business, and like yeah like like that what I just said, I mean yeah…"

Kurapika laughed outright at this, causing Killua to turn a kind of purple color.

"Well, that's great. Um, okay. Since I'm not dead, and the Genei Ryodan are…"

Killua started.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Kurapika said grimly, showing all signs of not wanting to talk about it.

"Wow." Killua was duly impressed. He himself had killed one of them for a later job, and only then had he realized the full impact of the words said by his father. _Stay away from them. _"That's…uh, good for you." He had the sudden urge to smack himself on the head for saying that.

"Thanks. Now I have more time, and I've been thinking, I really liked how we were in the hunter exam--"

_We?_ Thought Killua. _Does she mean…Me and…her?_

"You know, Gon, Leorio, you and me. How we were friends and all."

_Oh. _ Thought Killua dully. _I knew she meant that._

"And I wanted…something more than that. With you."

_Kill me now._ _I have been drinking again, and this is a dream. Pinch me. Punch me. Is this a dream? _

"Uh…Killua? You can stop hitting yourself now…"

"Oh right." Embarrassed yet again, he abruptly sat down.

"So…what do you…think? About us…"

"I agree, yes, I agree, I think that we, we, I like you too." Once again Killua started hitting himself while muttering a fluent string of curses at himself. Then, he stopped as he felt a small warm hand slip into his.

_Maybe, maybe this isn't a dream…_

(Mary Sue ending)

Catching sight of a familiar blonde head, he headed towards it eagerly, only to be almost knocked over by a trio of giggling schoolgirls on a field trip. The first one, a bold looking brunette whose highlights looked everything except natural, fluttered her eyelashes at him, while pouting her lips. Killua vaguely thought she looked like a walrus, and firmly tried to push past her. She responded by giggling even harder. The shortest girl, black-haired and overall looking like the type of person whom pushed old ladies over for a seat on a bus, flashed him another smile and announced, "I'm Aphina. Have you been in jail before? Because it's against the law to look that good." The third just stared at him. All of a sudden, he was struck by how lovely the third girl was.

"Hi. I'm Stacey." She had ruby-red lips, and wonderful, pale skin. Her raven hair gleamed in the light, and she had the longest lashes Killua had ever seen. His eyes traveled downward and marveled at her thin, supple body, and how tightly her blouse spread across her chest…she had all the right curves, she had a short skirt that stopped just after the line of indecency. She looked like a fairy. For the first time, Killua was in love.

"See you." She said, flashing a smile before rejoining her class.

The next few days, Killua could only think of her, and one day as he was buying bread, he saw a girl being harassed by couple of thugs in an alleyway. He was really surprised to see it was Stacey. Stacey was breathless and smiled at him and said, "Thank you so much. But, I could have beaten them you know."

In the next few minutes, Killua managed to kiss her and tell her how much he loved her. And She said, " I love you too."

And then they went out but Illumi tried to kill her but since she's an ex-samurai or whatever, she drove him off, and somehow he saw the error of his ways and gave her his blessing to be with Killua, and she has some deep dark secret about her childhood, she was abused by her parents and grew up on the streets and learned how to fight to survive. And then Killua abandoned his ways and loved her forever and ever and learned that even though she wasn't very popular, she was smart, funny, witty, beautiful, nice, kind, gentle, charming and had like c-cups and was super thin and was KILL ME NOW.

A/N: The mary-sue ending was me writing in typical mary-sue style. Without as many grammar mistakes. Really, I was venting my anger. I usually like KilluaxOC, but when the OC is beautiful and kind and nice but misunderstood and pretty much perfect, it gets on my nerves. Plus, in my own opinion, Killua would really rather commit suicide than go out with some sparkly-shit perfect little tragic misunderstood girl.


	6. Chocolate

**A/N: I know you loved my former story that made no sense :p I should have said this by now but….THANKS SHADOW WIND AUROR! For reviewing….like…..7 times? Out of 9 total reviews? Lol**

**Warning: swearing in this drabble. This drabble takes place after the hunter exam ends, and before the york shin arc. Right before the arc where Gon goes to Killua's house to find him. This drabble is also my personal explanation of how Killua managed to spend more than a million jennies in a year on snacks, candy and chocolate.  
**

Killua was pissed off.

But not pissed off at the world. Maybe at Gon,and his aggravatingly hopeless naïve self. And Kurapika, with his feminity and stupid 'I am out for revenge' agenda. And Leorio for being an old pervert. And that guy that stepped on his shoe. And also that guy for bleeding after Killua ripped out his heart. Damnit, he wasn't supposed to bleed! Did Killua had no skill to the point where he ripped out a heart and it made a godamn bloody mess?!

Okay. So maybe he was pissed off at the world. His mother just rattled off on her 'Oh Kil, you are so grown up, and soon you will support our family etc. etc' the instant she managed to corner him in the mansion the MOMENT he got home. Killua was itching slash open her face again, but, then again, the bandages would provide some sort of comfort to her wound. Instead, he imagined ripping apart her head, along with that hideous pink hat of hers. And ripping apart his younger brother's kimono and seeing if he REALLY was a boy. For heaven's sake, you can crossdress, but with a kimono 24/7 and powder and lipstick and the haircut and all? How long did the snotty kid snoop around his mother's room?!

A familiar sensation crept up his spine. It was what Killua did when he was severly pissed off and too tired to really do anything. He turned to his comfort food. Swatting his mother away crossly, he went to his room, and wondered if the cook was busy.

He craved chocolate.

Mounds of it.

Now.


End file.
